


La Dolce Vita

by AlexusOnFire



Category: The Collection (TV Series)
Genre: Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: A little experimentation goes a long way for Eliette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	La Dolce Vita

**Author's Note:**

> For visual reference, the clamps she uses in this fic will be listed in order of appearance in the End Notes!
> 
> Dedicated to Domi ❤

If anyone were to ask, Eliette Malet was a refined woman, one who admired and had an eye for the finer things in life. Fashion, jewelry, wine. She never missed an opportunity to indulge in life's grander pleasures, so when she came across a copy of _Lavender Plums Intimate Toy Catalog_ , she simply could not resist the temptation of some of the more feminine objects inside.

She'd been more than delighted to come home late one Friday evening to a rather unassuming brown box on her doorstep; it could only contain one thing.

She hastily brought the box inside and poured herself a large glass of Cabernet Merlot, then made her way upstairs to the bedroom. For this particular purchase, she’d need to be nude, or at least, very nearly nude. She stripped down to her underthings, unhooking her bra and tossing it on the plush armchair in the corner of the room, left in nothing but her maroon lace panties. She took a moment to admire her taut form in the full length mirror before turning back to the package, slicing it open and removing four carefully concealed items.

She quickly unwrapped each one, laying them out on the satin sheets in front of her. A small thrill ran the length of her body as she took in the various shapes and sizes of the nipple accessories splayed out, carefully considering the order in which she would test them. Deciding to start with one of the less-intense pieces, if only to save herself from early overstimulation, she chose the only pair without actual clamps. Her fingers found their way to her chest, almost of their own accord, teasing and lightly pinching as she sipped her wine. Once she felt sufficiently stimulated, she placed the silicone loop over her nipple and adjusted the tightness accordingly via the small silver bead attachment; after finding an acceptable tightness, she placed the other one, moaning quietly at the delicious weighted tug the dangling teardrop pendants provided. Her breath hitched as she turned to inspect them in the mirror, her every movement causing the jewels to sway and pull. Though they didn’t provide quite the amount of pinch she’d need while with a lover, they were still rather lovely and could work nicely for say, chores around the house?

A smirk graced her face as she removed the set, then moved to pick up the next ones. These were legitimate clamps, rubber tipped and adjustable via a small screw on the side. Though she normally preferred the tweezer style clamps (purely for aesthetic purposes), she simply couldn’t resist the feathery attachments on this pair. She took a moment to slowly run the feathers over her nipples, which were now peaked and growing more sensitive by the second. The silky sensation made her abdomen clench, a low throb between her legs starting to gain rhythm. With a slow exhale she placed the clamps on either side of her nipples and tightened them, a chuckle escaping her throat as a slight sear of pain ran through her breasts, along with ripples of pure pleasure. She adored the way the feathers danced as she moved, seeming almost airless. After a few more gentle strokes, she removed them, noting that her nipples were growing steadily pinker. She noted that she had been right in only ordering the small amount she had, despite being entranced by a fair few in the catalogue.

Deciding to save what was surely the best for last, she then chose the gold tweezer-style clamps with a sparkly beaded chain and teardrop gem attachment. This one had immediately caught her eye with just how luxurious it looked, like something straight from Cartier; she also couldn’t deny the appeal of the weight of the chain itself. Heavy in her hands, the slickness between her thighs only grew as she placed the tweezers, groaning as the clamps pinched and the chain pulled. The beads glittered in the light, refracting it with every movement, every breath she took. She slowly bent over, using her hand to steady herself against the wall as she mumbled sweet nothings, relishing in the jolts of pleasure the swinging chain sent through her. Her other hand slid down her stomach and she began to palm herself, her body immediately reacting to the sensation of the chain and her own fingers teasing through soft fabric. She grunted when she suddenly pulled her hand back, remembering that this was not the last item for her to try that evening. Though her body was now practically begging for release, Eliette Malet was nothing if not a patient woman in the affairs of the bedroom.

She quickly discarded the chain and swiped up her forgotten glass of wine, taking a large gulp and savoring the burn of the dry liquid in her throat as she took a few calming breaths. Her body was already so worked up that she needed to make sure she didn’t topple over the edge before she was able to truly enjoy her final purchase. The rose gold peeked out from the unfurled tissue paper, taunting her as she tried to slow the beating of her heart. Another sip of wine soothed her nerve endings just so that she felt steady enough to continue, and she removed her final piece of clothing.

Merely laying her most anticipated accessory out in front of her brought all sorts of tingly sensations; this would certainly be the _crème de la crème_ of her new collection. She admired the two tweezer clamps, three rose gold weighted balls hanging from each, held together by a delicate chain which linked itself into a Y-shape. At the bottom of the second chain lay a somewhat smaller clamp, also weighed down, for the most sensitive area of all… her clit. Her body thrummed at the mere thought of it, this being her first time experiencing multiple clamped pleasure points. Once the nipple clamps were placed and adjusted just so, she sat on the edge of her bed and faced the large mirror, spreading her legs and running her forefinger over her clit a few times before carefully placing the tweezer around it. An immediate shock ran through her at all three of her peak areas being stimulated at once, and this time she let out an unabashed moan, her hips jerking involuntarily. She couldn’t hold back any longer, nor did she wish to. Her middle and ring finger were soon buried knuckle deep inside her, her swift thrusts matching the quickening intake of breaths and the consequent tugging of the clamps; this, combined with her prior sensitivity, had her coming in no time, crying out in both pain and pleasure as her back arched and her body clenched. She worked herself through the orgasm, riding out the shockwaves until they subsided, and then removed the clamp apparatus, flopping back on her pillows as she relished in the ache and warmth of her body. 

She may have to revisit that catalog after all.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinkcherry.ca/collections/bondage-and-fetish-nipple-stimulators-clamps/products/nipple-play-non-piercing-nipple-jewelry-1
> 
> https://www.pinkcherry.ca/collections/bondage-and-fetish-nipple-stimulators-clamps/products/feathered-nipple-clamps
> 
> https://www.pinkcherry.ca/collections/bondage-and-fetish-nipple-stimulators-clamps/products/tweezer-clamps-with-beaded-pendant-chain
> 
> https://www.pinkcherry.ca/collections/bondage-and-fetish-nipple-stimulators-clamps/products/all-sensation-nipple-clitoral-chain


End file.
